To Those Who Wait
by BrokenWingsFrozenTears
Summary: After a two month absence, Trowa pays his lover a surprise visit. 3x4 Lemon OneShot


**To Those Who Wait**

Trowa x Quatre

Gundam Wing Fan Fiction

One-Shot Lemon

_Written By: Fallen Angel (BrokenWingsFrozenTears)_

Rating: NC-17/X/MA

Completed: 1/29/06

**Disclaimer/Warning:** Don't own Gundam Wing. Warning for explicit sexual scenes, and though this was created for more than smut-based reasons, it's admittedly smut.

**Author's Notes:** This idea came to me during one of those about-to-fall-asleep-OHSMUTYUM moments I had not long ago, but is also the first of several (or, rather, more plot-based) stories floating around in my head screaming to get out. I don't blame them. Also, for this story assume their relationship is established and probably a year or two into it, taking place after Endless Waltz. Enjoy!

The restlessness was overwhelming. Quatre stared out into the night sky as he tried to suppress his excitement, hands lightly gripping the window sill as he chanted silently to himself, casting expectant though premature glances to the empty street below.

_One week… only one… and then I'll have you in my arms again…!_

After over two months of waiting, one week should have been nothing, but Quatre was plagued with anxiousness, sleep proving painfully elusive. It also didn't help that, for whatever reason, he was finding it difficult to achieve any acceptable level of tranquility in his mind or body. He had been sexually charged since the early evening to an almost agonizing degree, trying unsuccessfully to busy himself by puttering aimlessly around his city condo and finishing last minute preparations for a meeting scheduled the following day.

He'd made tea, spent time organizing and reorganizing paperwork, and finished the tea only for an excuse to make more. He'd even spoken with Duo for almost half an hour, his braided comrade teasing that he should compensate him for the obvious ulterior motive of distraction driving their extended conversation. Quatre had apologized and thanked him for helping pass the time, and Duo good-naturedly assured he didn't mind, but also made him promise to dinner and a movie as soon as he was available.

Quatre abruptly sobered at the memory, wondering how long Trowa would stay this time, and how long until they could successfully blend their separate lives into a precious whole. Yet, he quickly scolded himself for allowing the distressing thought – the man hadn't even arrived yet and already he fretted over his departure. They had to make every moment count, and he was bound and determined to accept nothing less, affirming the issue as good as closed.

He glanced at their empty bed, imagining Trowa's sleeping form nestled partially beneath the down comforter, bare back and sculpted shoulders revealed as he slept on his stomach. Quatre loved to watch him in those rare, peaceful moments – found it a treasured pastime as his partner often managed to make certain he was cradled securely in his and the arms of slumber before letting himself drift off. He shivered then, feeling an incredible sense of love and desire that interweaved and flowed through him like some exotic wine, his head swimming as his body warmed from the inside out.

It was a familiar occurrence when Trowa's visits drew near – the empath could almost physically feel the lust and devotion spilling over from his partner, the intensity of a passion left too long unsatisfied, flooding his conscious thoughts in an overpowering stream that sang through his body, consuming him entirely. It was a secret melody that resonated only in Quatre, as he was the only one the wordless song was meant for.

The blond sighed, his hardening erection tenting the loose fabric of his silk pajama pants – a pale blue cloth that gave the illusion Quatre was enveloped in moonlight, gleaming in the darkness of the room, a sudden slave to desire. So many times before he'd summoned control over his sexual urges, wanting to save it for Trowa's return, but the demands of his body were quick to take advantage of a sudden lapse of self-restraint. He let an ivory hand slide over the covered bulge at his crotch, lightly rubbing, lips parting with a quiet breath as he indulged in the soft caress of silk against his stiffening length.

He'd just barely started fondling himself, but each simple stroke seemed to propel him towards completion at an astonishing rate. He released a soft moan as he tightened his grip, leaning heavily on the arm still locked on the window sill as he bent forward, pumping himself with quick strokes. His nerve endings flared to life as a wave of heat washed over his flesh, teased by the internal licks of a fiery wantonness that fueled his breathless movements, panting in the darkness as his muscles tensed and his swollen member pulsed in his hand. He released it for mere seconds to bury his fingers past the yielding elastic on his hips, bringing the erotic friction of flesh on flesh upon his darkened, throbbing organ, yearning for release even as he willed himself to draw out the experience.

_That's it, my love, cum for me._

The words rippled over his consciousness, shuddering through his body in a plethora of singular sensations that coalesced into one overpowering pressure that pitted in his groin, overwhelming him. Quatre couldn't suppress the groan as pearlescent arcs of semen pumped from his cock, back arched as his body released in waves of ecstasy that flashed in erratic reds and whites before his closed eyelids, gracelessly dropping to rest on his knees as he panted for breath, shocked by the intensity of his orgasm.

"You're beautiful, my passionate angel, but you could have waited for me."

Quatre's eyes shot open and he whirled around to face the owner of the voice, immediately losing his balance as his equilibrium failed him due to his body's utterly relaxed state. Yet a strong arm caught him in the sudden descent, pulling him against a warm body. Words escaped him as he stared into his lover's dark emerald eyes and the small smile that played upon his lips, trying to decide if the man holding him was in fact real or imagined.

"Trowa…?"

Quatre was admittedly more than a little surprised and alarmed he hadn't noticed his companion's physical approach, having assumed the words that had pushed him over the brink of orgasm and into oblivion had merely echoed from inside his mind. He had been deep in a fugue state where everything had narrowed to electric points of sensation upon his almost bursting arousal, and he could feel heat flare in his cheeks having been caught in the act, moaning his lover's name with abandon. Though, Trowa seemed to indulge in the fact that he was almost the only one who could manage to sneak up on him, especially in such a compromised state.

Quickly shaking off his embarrassment, Quatre lunged forward and wrapped his arms around Trowa's neck, knocking them both to the floor in an awkward, tangled embrace. Trowa didn't mind in the slightest, lifting Quatre's chin from where his face had buried against his neck, affectionately stroking the underside with his thumb. They gazed at each other for a long moment, each drinking in the closeness of the other as Trowa lightly brushed a single tear from Quatre's cheek.

"You were lonely…" Quatre whispered, eased only by the knowledge that the pain present in his partner had been quickly dissipating until he almost couldn't sense it. It was something his lover hid and suppressed well, but there was little emotion he could keep secret from Quatre. The blond leaned in close then, eyes locked with Trowa's as he met his lips in a soft kiss. "Missed you too, Trowa, so much."

Trowa smiled softly, wrapping his arms tightly around the smaller youth and holding him close. He captured the flushed, cherished lips above his in several lingering kisses, letting the intense undercurrent of emotions that existed between them ebb and flow until it was no longer overwhelming – until it simply was.

Quatre immediately felt the burning heat of Trowa's erection trapped against his hip as he shifted beneath him, nipping at his bottom lip as the blond gingerly pressed his pelvis against him to encourage and acknowledge his desire. Trowa groaned softly, a whisper of breath that fell hot upon his partner's flesh.

"Oh, love," he murmured as Quatre began a path of butterfly kisses and licks over the curve of his jaw to his ear, lightly taking the lobe between his teeth before tracing the perfect shell with his tongue. At the same time Trowa slid his hands over Quatre's slim torso and down his hips, grasping the twin globes of his ass as soon as the blond's mouth was at his ear, enjoying with no small amount of pleasure the quick intake of breath and following sigh the action produced.

"It's always your fault when I get turned on like this," Quatre gasped in a soft voice, rocking lightly against Trowa as his once flaccid member all ready began to stir to life between them, pressed against his lover's own matured erection. "Why didn't you tell me you were coming back early?"

"It wouldn't have been a surprise," Trowa replied, the deep, rich quality of his voice sending a shiver down Quatre's spine as the brunet's hands continued to massage and knead his firm buttocks and the sensitive points of his hips. "And I hope to always, only, be the one responsible for doing this to you."

Quatre released a small sound as Trowa pulled himself up to reach the blond's neck, licking a wet line from exposed collar bone to ear, nipping him gently as he reveled in the feel of the blond's ass tensing in his grip in response to his ministrations. Quatre arched into him, supporting himself on his arms on either side of Trowa's shoulders as he ground his hips against his lover's cloth-covered groin with increasing fervor.

"Always," he promised. "Now let me show you how much I've missed you."

And with those simple words, Quatre's hands dove to the hem of Trowa's turtleneck, pulling it up far enough to reveal his erect, dark bronzed nipples. Shimmering aquamarine eyes locked with emerald as Quatre lowered his head to place soft, damp kisses upon the exposed flesh. Trowa sighed, watching as the sensual, kiss-swollen lips trailed over his chest, hot wisps of breath tickling against his sensitized skin.

Quatre gingerly flicked a hardened nipple with his tongue, placing a kiss upon it before he began to lick, nibble, and smother the small bit of flesh with his mouth. He blew a soft stream of air upon the moistened skin, relishing his lover's every reaction as Trowa arched against him, seeking further contact, pushing his pelvis forward in subdued, impatient thrusts. He released a quiet sound as Quatre's hands firmly pressed down on his hips, allowing the restraint as the blond's tongue slid in a wet line to lavish attention upon his other nipple. Quatre coated it with wet warmth; let his teeth brush lightly over it, keenly aware of the near painful degree of his partner's arousal but willing himself to continue his unrushed exploration. He wanted to make sure Trowa experienced an orgasm just as he had been gifted – to let the pressure build to almost overwhelming with his careful teasing all in an effort to bring him to a mind-blowing finish.

Trowa's hands stroked up and down Quatre's sides as he slowly made his way down the acrobat's flat stomach, his tongue following the curves and dips of the lean muscle beneath, watching as green eyes lidded when he took a quick taste of his navel. Again Trowa pushed his pelvis forward, his hardened member meeting Quatre's chest before slim but strong hands forced him again to the floor.

"Please, love…" Trowa whispered, his stiff shaft throbbing beneath the heat of his partner, begging for attention and hungrily indulging in any small form of friction brought against it. In answer Quatre slid up his body, descending upon Trowa's mouth to duel his tongue with relentless strokes as his fingers found the zipper of his lover's pants and carefully pulled it down. Trowa moaned into Quatre's mouth as the fabric gave way, releasing his aching erection to lie unrestrained over his abdomen, the blond noting the lack of undergarments appreciatively. Trowa then effortlessly wiggled out of the encumbrance as Quatre pulled at the waist and drew it down past his ankles, pulling the pants off completely and tossing them aside. The blond's breath caught as he stared down at Trowa's nearly naked body, gaze riveted on his lover's flesh, following the shadow-accentuated lines of muscle up his legs and over his thighs, settling on the twitching member between them.

"Quatre…"

The blond cast a glance up to his lover's face, finding emerald eyes regarding him intently. Wanting. Waiting. Quatre eased down between Trowa's thighs, smiling as they spread eagerly for him, supporting himself on his elbows. He never broke eye contact as he trailed several open-mouthed kisses up the length of one powerful thigh, carefully on either side of his partner's neglected cock, and down the length of the other, waiting for his lover's pleas.

"Love," Trowa whispered again, voice slightly strained, knowing Quatre would bring him to completion but unable to ignore the steady throb as his _want_ of physical touch transformed to a _need_ of physical touch – tortured deliciously by his lover's relentless, calculated ministrations. Then, gaze still locked with his own, Quatre placed a wet kiss to the heavy sac beneath his chin, spreading his tongue flat against the base of Trowa's shaft and licking up to the head, placing another kiss upon the inflamed tip before tentatively flicking the salty slit with his tongue. Trowa sucked in a breath, eyes rolling back as he gave an involuntary thrust forward, craving more.

"Love you," Quatre whispered, voice soft and husky, before he took the soft tip into his mouth and massaged it with his tongue.

"Love you too, my sinful angel… Uhn, yes… just like that…" Trowa moaned as he tangled his fingers into the silken strands of his lover's platinum blond hair. His head fell back as Quatre took him a little deeper into his mouth, swirling his tongue around the head before lightly sucking, pulling back only to take him in gradually deeper each time. Trowa was completely lost to his lover and his sinfully sweet technique, captivated by the view of his lust-darkened cock as it disappeared past roseate lips deep into Quatre's mouth.

Quatre concentrated on relaxing his throat, leaning on one arm as he moved the other to grip the base of Trowa's shaft with his hand, unable to take him in completely. Then he was bobbing his head in quickened succession, his rough satin tongue dancing over the pulsing organ poking the back of his throat, feeling the telltale tensing of Trowa's body and the grip on his hair signaling imminent release.

"Yes… yes… Nh, Quatre…!" Trowa groaned, cumming hard into Quatre's still sucking mouth, his lover drawing out every last drop of his essence and swallowing as much as he could manage. Trowa then lay back limply, sated, hands resting lightly upon Quatre's head as he gazed at him over the rise and fall of his chest as he caught his breath. The blond glowed like a kitten with cream before him, wiping a thumb over the corners of his mouth where a few pale drops of his cum had escaped before bringing it to his lips and licking it clean.

"Come here," Trowa beckoned, holding a hand out to him, needing to feel his lover against him. Quatre immediately moved up beside him, settling against his half-covered chest, relishing the long-awaited afterglow.

"That was an incredible welcome home," Trowa sighed, the heat of his hand covering Quatre's shoulder as they lay together on the plush carpet in the middle of their room.

"It's only fair," Quatre replied with a smile, tracing the planes of Trowa's chest with an elegant finger. "And I could use a shower now, how about you?"

Trowa inhaled and exhaled deeply, savoring the complete relaxation he felt, only belatedly feeling the cool air of the room tickling over the thin layer of sweat that had broken out over his body. He kissed the silken locks beneath his chin, giving his love an affectionate squeeze.

"Sounds good. Let's get you undressed," he answered, sitting up with Quatre and helping him out of his shirt. The blond felt some embarrassment knowing he bore the stain of his previous consummation on his pants, easing out of the fabric as quickly as he could, baring a decidedly rigid erection. Trowa's sex cries had made him hard within minutes, though he had considerately ignored his growing need to concentrate fully on Trowa's. He shivered as his lover's eyes fell upon his hardened member, drinking in his naked form as they slowly worked their way up his body to meet his gaze.

"And we'll need to take care of that."

Rising to his knees, Trowa leaned forward, catching Quatre's lips in a deep kiss as he wrapped an arm around his waist. He plundered the sweet mouth with his tongue, pulling Quatre firmly against him as his free hand wrapped around his arousal trapped between them, still somewhat slick with drying semen, Quatre moaning into the kiss as Trowa began stroking him firmly in an easy, lazy rhythm.

"Can we…" Quatre gasped moments later, breaking away reluctantly, "… can we take this into the shower?"

Trowa nodded his assent before rising to his feet and helping Quatre do the same. He then tossed off his shirt, moving behind Quatre and placing a hot, open-mouthed kiss to the nape of his neck, sending an electric tingle coursing through his lover that spread from his shoulders to the tips of his toes.

"Anything you want, my love," Trowa whispered. "You feel so good in my arms."

Quatre closed his eyes and leaned his head back onto Trowa's shoulder, letting the heat of their bodies spread between them as he immersed himself in his lover's presence, taking pleasure in the long overdue embrace. And somehow, in that moment, everything in the world felt so perfect, so far away, it seemed they could stay in that private existence forever, safe from anything that could ruin the blissful illusion. Only when Quatre was wrapped in Trowa's arms did he feel the most at ease, a small smile curving his lips knowing the feeling was fully reciprocated by his partner, though his complete happiness faltered when the pained words of his heart rose unbidden from within.

_Please stay with me… Don't leave again…!_

"I love you so much, Trowa," Quatre murmured, unable to request of him what he knew could not yet be given. They'd had this conversation one too many times already. He took a deep breath and forced away the familiar sadness, remembering his earlier resolve to make each and every moment as enjoyable as possible. That meant keeping his frustration and pain inside, especially since he had understood what they would have to endure in their relationship from the very start. And there had simply been no denying the intimate bond that connected them – Quatre had never felt so strongly for another person, nor could he recall so easily sensing the emotions of another. They created stability between them where there was chaos, soothed pain that had once been unbearable, and had thus found unlikely peace in the presence of one another.

"I love you too. And don't worry, I'm here now and will stay as long as I can," Trowa assured softly, Quatre unaware the tension in his body had betrayed his silent anguish. He turned in Trowa's hold, wrapping his arms around the brunet's neck and pulling him down for another kiss. It was a simple brush of lips at first, Trowa's arms tightening around Quatre's body as they pressed close, indulging in a mild tasting as Quatre struggled to fight the surge of emotion that welled up inside him. Trowa pulled back to lick his lover's bottom lip in a slow caress, the blond releasing a soft sigh before his mouth was again captured, Trowa's tongue darting inside as he pressed impossibly closer. For interminable minutes they explored the slick contours of the others' mouths, Trowa breaking away with several tender kisses before lifting Quatre's chin so he could look at him.

"Come on," Trowa urged, pulling Quatre by his waist to the moderately large bathroom a few feet away. "I'll wash your back… and anywhere else you might like."

Quatre smiled in spite of himself, following Trowa inside, squinting against the bright vanity lights as they were flipped on. His stare immediately fell upon his beloved, spellbound by the flex and shift of his musculature as he readied the shower. It had been close to two years since the start of their relationship, but Trowa's body still excited him – the lean physique corded with muscle, strong and beautiful. Even as the brunet went through simple movements, he could see the ripple and flow of trained muscle beneath his incredible, tanned flesh. It made his hands itch with a need to touch, his mouth craving to relearn and memorize every bared surface.

Quatre moved behind him, placing several open-mouthed kisses over his shoulders and upper back, relishing the truth that this sculpted work of art was warm and pliant under his touch. He could feel the slight shiver of his love's body under his mouth, pinpointing an erogenous zone, gasping in surprise as Trowa suddenly turned to face him, pressing him back up against the cold bathroom wall. Just as suddenly he was engaging Quatre's mouth with powerful strokes of his tongue, one dark hand sliding up his smooth chest as the other slid over his thigh and stroked the flesh mere inches from the blond's hardened erection. Trowa pinched gingerly at a pink nipple, rolling the small, fleshy pebble under his hand as he just as gently cupped his lover's testicles in his palm.

"I'll never get enough of you," Trowa whispered into his ear before giving the lobe a tentative lick, rolling and massaging his lover's balls in the heat of his hand. Quatre could only moan a response, gripping his partner's shoulders as his head fell back, Trowa's slick tongue sliding greedily over his neck.

_Never enough._

And it was a truth that could physically hurt at times - Trowa had been attracted to the blond since their first meeting four years ago, but that attraction had grown exponentially when it became obvious the young man was just as amazing both inside and out. It was impossible not to want him – his body lithe and fit with smooth flesh that was creamy but not pale, bearing such unbelievably blue eyes he found himself ensnared every time. They were eyes that dared and excited him, because reflected there was stubborn will that wouldn't be denied – that pierced straight into his soul and demanded all of him no matter the consequences. It had brought him to his knees.

Trowa weighed the sac in his hand, cradling and stroking it as he dipped his head and captured a nipple between his lips, massaging the tip with the strength of his tongue. He reveled in the feel of Quatre's hands gripping his hair in helpless abandon under the onslaught of sensations; relished the way Quatre moaned his name as his agile fingers began stroking beneath his balls, inching the digits further back as he lowered himself to one knee.

Quatre was somewhat unaware of the shift until he felt the cool air of the room hit his exposed stomach and the pressure beneath his sac disappeared. He looked down then, eyes lidded, panting softly as Trowa removed a newly, thoroughly moistened finger from his mouth before leaning forward to nibble the base of Quatre's shaft as he pressed the finger back toward the puckered ring of his anus. Quatre watched him carefully, body trembling in anticipation, gasping as Trowa deep-throated him while simultaneously pressing his middle finger all the way deep inside him.

"Trowa-!"

The brunet wiggled his tongue around the hot erection filling his mouth, relieved by the ease with which his finger pushed inside his lover's inner sanctum, moving it carefully as he searched out the slight, hypersensitive lump of his prostate. Quatre groaned above him, hands tangled in his auburn locks, encouraging him with soft, insistent whimpers of pleasure.

Humming as he pulled his mouth partially off the stiff length, Trowa quickly swallowed him down again, crooking his finger until Quatre choked on a cry, mouth open as he gasped for breath as Trowa rubbed mercilessly against the sited pleasure spot inside him. The sudden grip on his shoulders was bruising as Quatre's knees began to buckle beneath him, struggling to hold himself up and absorb the plethora of sensations Trowa ignited through his body.

"Tr-Trowa…!"

It was almost more than he could bear, and Quatre suddenly tensed and released in shaky succession, hot jets of his cum shooting into Trowa's waiting mouth before he collapsed into his lover's embrace, concentrating solely on catching his breath. The aftershocks of the orgasm shuddered through him, and he knew it could never be the same with anyone else. They'd connected on a level that went beyond emotional acceptance; could feel the adoration and longing of his lover even when they were separated by thousands of miles and seemed at its peak during their lovemaking.

Trowa smiled fondly, drinking down the mildly salty fluid before he rose to his feet and brushed Quatre's sweat-dampened bangs from his forehead to place a gentle kiss there. Quatre took several deep breaths as he looked up into Trowa's green orbs, finding fond amusement glittering in their fathomless depths. He narrowed his eyes in mock offense, glaring even though he was well aware of the smile on his face.

"I know, I know. You don't have to gloat. It's been two months, you know!" Quatre reminded in his defense, recognizing his lover's smug grin instantly. Trowa chuckled softly, pressing scattered kisses over his neck and shoulders.

"You know how much I love it when you scream my name like that. And it did take a while to get you to do it without embarrassment or fear," Trowa admonished, helping him up as he reached out and tested the water temperature of the briefly forgotten shower. Quatre watched him with a raised eyebrow, taking hold of Trowa's free hand to place a kiss upon it.

"Okay, but I don't _scream_… I just moan a bit… loudly."

"Love, you _do_ scream, and I can't get enough of it. Especially during our first nights together like this," he replied, adjusting the temperature fractionally before moving under the spray and pulling Quatre with him, closing the transparent glass door behind them.

"So is that the real reason you stayed with the circus?" Quatre asked. "To make me louder in bed?"

Trowa smiled, pulling Quatre against him, nibbling his neck and jugular as he ran his hands over the blond's slick body appreciatively. The sensation of water over flesh when they were melded together always seemed to be an erotic charge to his system; one that remained true to him now.

"And on the floor, and in the shower, and on the kitchen table, and on the couch, and in the study, and–"

"All right, I get it," Quatre laughed, and Trowa smiled, gazing into his eyes as he leaned forward to brush his lips against his lover's. They began exploring each other slowly, earlier passions momentarily sated and Trowa's semi-erection not nearly as demanding as the initial hardness generated from Quatre's masturbatory display upon his unnoticed arrival.

Feeling more comfortable and content than he had in a long while, Trowa found the soap and lathered it thickly in his hands, rubbing the suds in a soothing massage over Quatre's arms and shoulders. He took the opportunity to physically admire his lover's body, feeling out the different indentations and hollows of his musculature as he continued to apply the same attention to his back and stomach.

"You've lost some weight, my love. You'd better not be skipping lunches and dinners to do paperwork," Trowa scolded halfheartedly, though part of him was truly worried. Quatre was still lean with muscle, but as he worked his hands down his torso and over his hips, he could discern a noticeable difference from their last visit. To his heightening worry, Quatre sighed, a sound of tired defeat he never expected to hear from his partner's lips.

"It's just been somewhat hectic lately. Nothing to worry about," Quatre replied, and though Trowa wasn't satisfied with the non-answer he'd been given, he acknowledged that when Quatre wanted to talk about it, he would. He hadn't heard of any trouble lately, but the blond most likely needed rest he wouldn't have the leisure of enjoying for a long while. He realized, also, that his lover was probably withholding crucial, personal details from him as he seemed to have created an even worse habit of over the past year. Massaging his hips, he kneeled down, stroking the firm cheeks of Quatre's ass and gently stroking his genitals; a tried and true distractive technique. He'd let the conversation wander exactly where he hadn't intended it to go quite yet, but would do whatever possible to make it up to his lover.

"You can call me any time – day or night – if you need me. I told you I don't mind and I mean it. Don't bottle something up because you think it will only trouble someone else to talk about it. Even if you just need to vent, call me or someone close," Trowa repeated, as he always did. He knew Quatre longed for them to move in together and build a solid relationship – to become the anchor he needed – but he also knew it was risky to entertain such commitment when they were still establishing themselves and their lives for the post-wartime none of them really expected to survive to experience.

"I know. I will," Quatre assured, as he always did, releasing a soft breath as Trowa drew his complete attention to the delicate massage of his perineum. He continued to fondle the blond until his head tipped to one side, baring a creamy expanse of his neck, and Trowa rose as if a siren called him to the spot. He lightly nibbled and sucked the tempting flesh, feeling hands grip his hips and pull him closer.

"Wish we had all night to make love," Quatre whispered as his hands slid further back and gripped his lover's own firm, rounded flesh. Bodies slippery from soap and water, they fit together effortlessly, Quatre slowly rolling his hips to caress Trowa's hardening shaft with his own.

"Sorry I came by so late, busy day tomorrow?" Trowa asked as he nipped Quatre's ear, having expected his lover to be asleep so he could sneak into their bed and give him a rather intimate and enjoyable wake up call the next morning. He'd found out long ago that the sense of peace and serenity he could radiate to Quatre's receptive empathy from years of practice made playful ambushes quite possible – a pastime he indulged in quite readily to both their answering pleasure and enjoyment more often than not.

"Mm… yeah… we're having a key meeting tomorrow regarding the peace talks about some of the current uprisings, followed by a press conference with myself and a few representatives from the Earth and colonies, and after that I have to–"

Trowa silenced his lover abruptly with a searing kiss, hating the sudden despondent change in his tone as he subconsciously slipped into his businessman persona, lips grinding as he sought dominance in his lover's mouth only to be fought back with a passion he hadn't expected. Quatre's hands were suddenly all over him, sliding over his flesh in firm, gripping strokes as the blond erotically rolled his hips against him and pressed the silken steel of his growing erection into his own. Coherent thought fled Trowa's mind as he was reminded in an overwhelming tidal wave of sensation how much strength and emotion his gentle blond harbored and could release when provoked.

Quatre broke from the kiss unexpectedly, gasping for breath even as he devoured the flesh of his lover's neck and chest. Trowa could only groan and hold him close, rubbing roughly against his body, knowing Quatre had been holding something back that was now breaking free with a vengeance. It was thrilling, though somewhat unsettling, wondering what he'd been keeping locked so deep inside.

"Trowa, I need you to fuck me," Quatre gasped between breaths as he continued biting and sucking small marks onto his lover's flesh. Realization had been slow to sink in, but suddenly, he didn't have to be the one in control and working out every minute detail. He didn't have to shoulder the weight to support an entire organization and worry about every citizen it would affect. The meeting and the paperwork could be forgotten for a few precious hours and he could submit himself fully to Trowa's embrace and drown in the endless pleasure of his strength and soulful loving, consciously releasing all the pressures, expectations, and demands plaguing him and give in to nothing short of nirvana.

"Now, Trowa, please!"

Trowa caught his lover's gaze as he voiced the plea, startled only for a breath of time before he recognized the situation playing out before him. It was one he was more than familiar with, and he relaxed knowing Quatre was seeking release of a completely different kind. Without a word, he turned Quatre to face the shower wall and grabbed the bottle of conditioner nearby, his lover bending at the waist and positioning himself for deep penetration.

"How much preparation do you need, love?" Trowa asked, though he was fairly sure of the answer. However, he could feel the tension in his lover's body, running one hand soothingly up and down his spine as he tamped down on the heady excitement searing his veins seeing Quatre spread and demanding him. It was his partner that needed to let everything go, and he vowed to be the unwavering force that would allow him to do so.

"None, we've done enough already," Quatre assured hurriedly, turning to hook a hand on Trowa's hip and pull him closer.

"All right, love, just let me," Trowa whispered, lifting and rubbing his full erection against the crack of Quatre's ass as he maneuvered the conditioner bottle open with one hand. He smiled slightly as Quatre whined softly, almost growling his frustration as Trowa's cock teased between his ass cheeks. Making sure they were out of the direct shower spray, Trowa liberally coated his stiff length before lowering his hands and running them over the soft surface of his lover's buttocks, parting the supple flesh to give a clear view of his entrance.

Trowa's body gave a mild tremble as his cock gave a definitive twitch at the sight – his portal clean, tight, and flinching in eager anticipation. Holding the base of his shaft, he pressed the head to the puckered opening, wrapping his other arm around Quatre's waist as his lover took several deep breaths to calm the unwanted tightening of his muscles.

"Relax, my love. I'll hold you up, fuck you raw, and remember all I need is for you to feel me and scream my name," Trowa murmured into his ear, punctuating his final words with a quick thrust past the quivering ring of muscle and deep inside his lover's channel. Quatre gave a startled cry that quickly devolved into a low moan, and when Trowa didn't immediately move to penetrate again, the blond bucked back almost impatiently.

"My fiery, passionate angel, I'm the one doing the fucking, remember?"

Quatre uttered a broken moan as Trowa firmly took hold of his hips in both hands, pulling out and pushing back in with powerful, even strokes to coat his lover with their makeshift lube before beginning his conquest in earnest.

Satisfied with Quatre's eager reception of the intrusion, he bent and repositioned his legs slightly, firming his stance as he began thrusting in and out of his lover's hot body, experiencing nothing short of absolute bliss. He used the strength of his arms to pull Quatre back onto him with each forward shove, jerking his hips away to slam back up against him in an unbreakable rhythm. Quatre gasped his name, crying endearments, though his words merged and shattered into jumbled, helpless groans he had no intention of holding back. Trowa would give him nothing less than every ounce of passion and desire he felt for the blond – achingly aware it would be an almost violent acquisition where neither would be left standing in the end, both eager and reluctant to reach that completion and join Quatre in the plummet to the white-hot abyss of release.

Grunting softly with each overwhelmingly satisfying thrust, Trowa used his entire body to rock into the flow and rhythm of his fucking. Quatre's tight, anal grip seemed to be alternately tightening and relaxing around him, and his head fell back as he pounded into his lover, balls swinging as the loud slap of skin on skin echoed even over the fall of the shower spray. Quatre had given in, submitted completely, aware in those heart-pounding moments only of how it felt to be filled and bruised with incredible pleasure, seeing nothing but the dancing reds behind his closed lids as he rose from the earthly plane to somewhere indescribable that only Trowa could lift him to – where time and space vanished leaving only the paradise created and supported entirely by the indescribable ecstasy of their physical and emotional joining.

Trowa groaned as his balls tightened, fighting back his crest, awed again by Quatre's complete surrender, knowing it was granted only because of his complete trust, and secretly Trowa had hoped it would come to this; to the exact moment when society and expectations were thrown to the wind and all that mattered was fulfilling basic, carnal desires and experiencing in pure, unadulterated form the complete and utter pleasures of the friction between two hot, lusting bodies. His adoration and love for his partner spilled over in never-ending cascades, exponentially increasing every mind-blowingly satisfying piston of his cock deep inside the hot velvet encasing of his lover. He knew Quatre would be sore, was still recovering from his earlier ejaculations, but he was determined to give him the orgasm of his life before he was through. He'd let him shatter and catch every piece, giving him the night to mend and the following strength to conquer another day.

Suddenly pulling back and striking at a different angle, Quatre practically screamed as Trowa pounded home against his prostate. He was unrelenting in the assault, tossing his head back to shake off hair and sweat as the pressure mounted in his groin, enduring the strain until it became too painful. Then, with a low growl and several final, punishing strokes, Trowa shot his essence deep inside his lover's body, realizing only belatedly that Quatre had risen and fallen with him, held up only by the support of his own trembling arms and the shower wall.

Breathing heavily, Trowa eased out of Quatre's depths and sank down to the floor, gathering his lover into his lap as he leaned back and closed his eyes. Quatre rested heavily against his chest, breathing deep, listening to Trowa's rapid heartbeat echoing his own as he laced his fingers through his lover's, simply absorbing sensation. Absently Trowa caressed Quatre's damp hair, finding the stall floor hard and uncomfortable but unable to convince his body to move yet, realizing with some pride and relief that Quatre didn't seem intent on moving any time soon, either.

"How are you feeling, love?" Trowa asked softly, fingers gliding tenderly over his lover's back.

"Mm… perfect. But you know… I… forgot…"

The softly spoken, almost troubled words roused Trowa from his semi-delirious state, and he felt a faint sense of unease creep through him.

"Forgot… what?"

"That I have to sit tomorrow."

Trowa grinned, lifting Quatre's chin until they were nose to nose, noticing his lover's own bright smile. There were no regrets. There never were. Just complete satisfaction.

"Hm. That could be a problem."

Quatre laughed softly, and it was a sweet sound; a sound more reassuring to Trowa than a mother's lullaby.

"You should have said 'no, Quatre, I can't fuck you senseless because you have a big meeting tomorrow'. You always let me have my way."

"I do, hm? I don't think that's true. Besides, how easy would it be for you to say 'no' if I so blatantly begged for your sex? I guess I'll just have to remember for the next time."

"… I _did_ say only if there was going to be a meeting, but yes, point taken. And I'm about to fall asleep right here, so how about we dry off and move to the bed?"

"If you'll turn off the water, I'll get the towels."

"Sure."

Lifting both himself and Quatre, Trowa went to the linen cabinet as his lover turned off the spray, thankful the usual mess from their lovemaking was already swirling down the drain. His body was warm and relaxed, though he shivered when Trowa opened the stall door and a cool gust of air blew in over the moisture glistening on his skin.

Grabbing two towels, Trowa did a quick rub down on his hair before wrapping it around his waist, doing the same to Quatre who took the towel to finish drying off, Trowa smiling as the blond stumbled slightly moving forward. Quatre frowned as his appendages seemed to be less than cooperative, and Trowa put his arms around him to lead him out of the bathroom, turning off the lights as they moved toward the bed. Quatre immediately flopped down on the comfortable spread as Trowa began pulling back the comforter, content, lidded eyes following his every move.

"The bed is a thousand times more appealing with you in it," Quatre whispered, the darkness of the room summoning a strange urge for quiet, watching Trowa as he dropped his towel onto a nearby chair and climbed in beside him.

"You could make a cardboard box look inviting, my irresistible angel," Trowa whispered back as Quatre squirmed so he could work the blankets out from under him, pulling the blond into a warm embrace as they settled in. "It's almost three. I hope this isn't going to affect your schedule tomorrow."

Quatre cuddled in close, eyes already closed, as Trowa gathered the blankets around them.

"Who's to say I'd have been able to sleep tonight without your… assistance… anyway? I've been worrying about this meeting for weeks."

"I thought so. We should talk more when you get some time tomorrow, or in the next couple of days. You haven't said much about what's going on," Trowa replied, placing several kisses to Quatre's face and neck before lying back against the pillows with his lover curled up against him, their legs in a comfortable tangle.

"Mm… yeah, that would be nice… I'll make time for you…"

Despite his struggles to stay awake, Quatre was falling in and out of consciousness, made obvious by his adorably sleep-slurred words. Trowa smiled, pressing a kiss to his lips that Quatre softly returned, giving him a gentle squeeze.

"Sleep well, my love," Trowa murmured into his ear, letting the haze of blissful exhaustion begin to settle over him.

"I love you, Trowa, and I guess… Duo was right… about what he said earlier…"

"I love you too, and what might that have been…?"

Snuggling closer, Quatre yawned softly as his arm became a comfortable weight across Trowa's chest, no longer able to withstand the lethargy setting in.

"That… good things come… to those who wait."

Trowa smiled and kissed him once more, holding him tight for long moments, thinking that it had been fifteen years before their paths had finally crossed.

"… sometimes they most certainly do, my love, they most certainly do."

The End


End file.
